dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cizagna/Archive/03
Welcome to my talk page. Please put action=edit&section=new}} new message at the end. Please note that I might reply on this page, or I might reply on your own talk page. If you have a preference for where I reply, please let me know. Thanks thanks for support... :) (XiterSon 23:28, 16 June 2008 (UTC)) :No problem at the end its your right but i would have love to get the answer to my question on the kwismas sword =p --Cizagna (Talk) 00:24, 17 June 2008 (UTC) MAJOR HELP! Hello, uhm, I came here for some info on --------- and ya'see. It tells me to type in ##pass## and, that is too long, so I cant claim my prize, any help?? Hello, my name is iEmocheesecake and as youknow I am sure you are familiar with ------------ and, it tells me to claim my prize, put my email address as my username and ##pass## as my password, well, I put my email adress and the thing about the password is, ITS TOO LONG! So I cant calim my prize. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP! :What does this has to do with Dofus?, what does it have even do with me? i dont play GaiaOnline... And btw im guessing you will be hack soon because you are giving your username and password and your email address. --Cizagna (Talk) 17:42, 19 June 2008 (UTC) help with quest pls Hi I'm a lvl 20 Iop and I saw quest and I wanted to do it because of the quests you can do after it. I have no idea where to find the ingredients I found the kaliptus plant in the resource market, but I cant find anything else :( Please help!! Delicatessen P.S. can u answer in ur talk page? thanks soooo much!! P.P.S. Im F2P :D :Hi, all the items on that quest can be buy at Astrub Resource sells room but availability its rare since Astrub restricts to lvl 20 items thought the items have the permitted lvls i would say its better to wait some one would sell it in time, or if you have a p2p friend ask him to buy you the stuff from bonta/brakmar markets --Cizagna (Talk) 01:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Pic names with colons Hi, the wikia doesn't accept picture names with embedded colons, so we can't upload pictures for items having a colon, like in: City Potion: Brakmar. It turns the colon into a hyphen: Image:City_Potion-_Brakmar.png. Could you see if you can find a fix? Thx. --Lirielle 07:43, 20 June 2008 (UTC) User:Jraldi Get out of here... the page is mine i do whatever i want!!! this was the game SOLITARIE from win xp, i want to run it on a win 2000!!!! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (XiterSon 19:23, 30 June 2008 (UTC)) : i will answer you in your talk page --Cizagna (Talk) 23:11, 30 June 2008 (UTC) New Version Flower u know in da knew version u get 2 bags that give 10000 xp ??? and if u use them u get 10 eni powder and 2 ______ Flower what does that flower do ? nicophe :See Tempus Bloomus --Lirielle 23:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) oh thats the one thxs Nicophe Creating an account I'm a new member, and I've made a few edits (Clearing up some wanted categories) however I can't create an account, all that loads is the date, as you seem to know some technical aspects of the wiki do you have any advice? 13:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :since im not sure in what part you are having issues check this page it may take bit to load since it has an image that it loads with scramble text to avoid bot account creation. If you keep having issues you will have to contact a wikia staff talk to Sannse by her Wikia talk page or by sending her an email. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Reversion of edits on Talk:Characteristic Scroll "i had to revert your edits on Talk:Characteristic Scroll" While I agree with your reasoning behind reverting my edits, I would like to point out that this information was moved from the Article and has been edited by others since then. This being said, it seemed like fair game at the time. How about reverting all of the edits to what scrolls to use (ie changes made by furky)? Roshambo 20:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Furky no... be cause he was not the one to move it from the article to the talk page, and only 1 edit that i modify as a comment, you are welcome to edit in the same manner --Cizagna (Talk) 00:11, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::I am cool with that. I don't feel picked on now. =) Roshambo 02:28, 19 July 2008 (UTC) resourcebox2 Hi, if you look at eg. Wabbit leg ***, there's plenty of space for the value column (figures for level, etc.) but such a short entry as '0 kamas' is split over 2 lines. Can you see to it, please? TIA --Lirielle 08:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :OK, it's on 1 line now, but there's a lot of space wasted. --Lirielle 16:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::With the table expansion the width to 38% should be more than enough --Cizagna (Talk) 19:09, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Propbox vs Propboxh Since there is room enough for a horizontal display of the properties, I took the liberty to move Propboxh to Propbox. Thought you should know JIC --Lirielle 16:28, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Hope you have check any possible spell that has different characteristics at different levels prior to your change, also all the class spell pages now have wasted space because for the and finally dont forget that you will need to migrate from propboxh to propbox so template can be deleted after there is no page linking to it in transclusion and pages linking has been revise to disable or links have been change depending the situation --Cizagna (Talk) 19:33, 21 July 2008 (UTC) page merge Drunk Pandawette seems to be an old name for Drunk Pandalette. Can you explain me how I shoulf proceed to merge the history of both pages? --Lirielle 21:52, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm searching and searching but i cant find where or when this pandawette was originated --Cizagna (Talk) 23:42, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Perhaps someone mistyped it when the page was created, and no-one realised, so the page was just edited like an ordinary page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:45, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe i just want to be sure page merge can be tricky, i revise game files up 1.14 and there is never a pandawette im checking if its from a translation issue but non so far i will finish this tomorrow at my work since i have all the versions there --Cizagna (Talk) 12:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) New template: locations Hi, I'm planning to implement a new template Template:Locations to automatize location categories. Feedback welcome. See Bulbiflor for an example. Thx. --Lirielle 23:32, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Prior to full implementation is it necesary to be a with those loc# fields? it can be: :* :or i can code so we can use : :* :tell me if you want me to code it --Cizagna (Talk) 12:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Ankama Lottery Pls. can you have a look on the changed Ankama Lottery and the new Tofu Token page before I go on adding similar pages? Are these useful? Would you suggest changes in layout, wording, etc. Please post your comments on their respective Talk pages. TIA. --Lirielle 14:16, 29 July 2008 (UTC) svg links The following pics appear in the Wanted pages and seem to be created by the template?? Can you see to it please? TIA --Lirielle 08:25, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Edit: The issue also seems to apply to wanted jpg files --Lirielle 08:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) links see history for links ::mmm I will see about it it should not appear for SVG but doing a blank edit from the pages that is asking for the link looks like it resolves it must be a job queue issue, also wanted pages get updated once every month dont pay attention to the date it displays. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:37, 27 August 2008 (UTC) copyright Hi cizagna, I used the dropdownbox from your userbox on my (noob)userpage, and I really hope you don't mind. I wanted to ask this earlier but things kept coming up -.-' Well i just made some changes and made the box a bit... bolder I think is the right word. If you do not want me using it I will remove it ASAP. PS.: is there somewhere an explanation how to change your "signature" like the one squirreladventures has? Greets PoisonShield 19:35, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :No problem anything posted here falls under the GFDL while you note it or tell any way. I only did some corrections since you where missing a close of a tag :There is no guide about this but here squirrell explains another user how to color it and in your preferences, user profile tab there is a signature box you put there the code and mark below where it says raw signature and you save the preferences and every time you sign it will display what ever is in that code : --Cizagna (Talk) 19:50, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Registration required I have created a template for that purpose, but/because I have had no comments on this policy that I've been applying recently. See Template:Registration required and Feca/Intelligence/3 in case you want to change/undo something. --Lirielle 09:51, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Always so hasty, this will only create issues, and there is no actual consensus, there are many half policy you half implement during your process and its hard to keep track. I didnt notice this policy since i stop patrolling your edits i guess i will be force to start again. Its been put for the issues proposal and will be work out but my opinion is that I strongly disagree with this policy, wiki are free for edit/creation only limits are on user pages since there is no case because one will never receive messages or keep track of their edits and for users that dont participate in the wiki and want just to have a random promoting page of their char. --Cizagna (Talk) 11:41, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Though I'm getting accustomed to your disagreeing with what I do, I'm getting fed up too. There was no consensus in the other way either and nobody complained. Maybe you would be more able to keep track if you were more present on the wikia. I'll let you do all the patrolling and we'll see what this wikia becomes. I've asked you for months to have new sysops, you've been postponing several times. I can't do it all and have someone keep criticizing. --Lirielle 17:09, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::Why i disagree with protection see Wikia:Protection the reasons does not fall in to that. Why disagree on this sign up forcing idea its because i my self hate signing up for trivial things, if they require me to sign on i most likely finish in a forum for me it took me 2 months of heavy editing as IP user before i decide to sign here, i rejected signing tibia wiki for over 1 year until it came to wikia and their users database got merge with wikia. Wikis are "free for any one to edit" and that includes IP. Also new user accounts cant edit protected pages pass 4 days of their creation. And i asked you about some users, you told we would considerate after he finish the NPC project and since then there has not been any more questions about it. As i have told many times Sysops are just "trusted user" for helping maintain and they dont have to do everything (something you keep trying, thought i have tell you various times that you should finish 1 task at a time eg your multilple item pages migrations, archmonsters, drops, guides/builds, NPCGaulch finish), so yeah i can see why you feel frustrated with so much unfinished stuff. --Cizagna (Talk) 09:10, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, then, come up with ideas. Why am I the only one to make proposals? I barely get answered but with nos and no alternatives are offered. I have plenty of ideas, but the difference between you and I is that I prefer being bold (as wikia philosophy suggests) and put ideas into practice than waiting for ages and finally not doing much. I'm not frustrated because things are unfinished but because they do no start. Many 'projects' that I have started are on their way, because people like SquirrelAdventures, Galrauch and DOCT0RCZ are supportive and very quick to take up on new ideas. For example, rather that waiting for your idea of a totally templated page to become a reality for monster pages, I have modified the page skeleton and added the Monster template (as well as the location template with your help). SquirrelAdventures and Galrauch have started using them and DOCT0RCZ suggested some improvements. And the monster pages are now progressing (better categorization and improved accuracy). Contrary to what you may think, I did finish several projects that I have undertaken (like the class spells) but I can't agree with your 'one task at a timle' approach for different reasons, among which: a) this wikia is an eternal work in progress, some tasks are bound to be never-ending tasks, b) focusing on 1 task is really boring (took me months to update the 240 class spells), c) we have valuable contributors to this wikia ready to help... ::::Now to the point of forcing IP users. All the wikia is open to IP users. It wouldn't hurt much if only the creation of incomplete/WIP build pages was limited to registered users. I have several issues with the current situation: ::::#1 Why would pages by registered users be withdrawn from the public space and pages by IP users be left on the public space? ::::#2 What do we do if the IP user adds a 'do not edit this page' notice? ::::#3 What do we do if the build is incomplete? ::::The objective is to put an end to the *uncontrolled* creation of builds, on the one hand, and to leave the author some time to write his/her build on the other hand (because it can be a long process and not everyone can do it in one go) ::::I have offered a solution that takes care of these issues and goals while, admittedly, imposing a very limited restriction. It this restriction really anoys you, then come up with a better idea (different from the current chaos). I'm reluctant to doing new proposals myself for the reasons explained above. I do have some ideas - re-read my contributions to the Guides vs Builds discussion and you might find hints. --Lirielle 09:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::::1st attempt and 2nd attempt and you partially implemented my ideas and they have fail. This forcing sign up will only serve as temporal solution (like the experimental section people add more to the class pages than to that page) and even if people are forced to sign up, does not mean they will stay and then we cant touch the guides because they are on user name space so the builds will rot there (well more like they are already rotting there). How many guides that have been move to user name space have been move back to main space because they have been improve? --Cizagna (Talk) 17:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, didn't remember about the 'scratch zone' but that's the same as what I called "a public 'parking area'"- that at least would make registered and IP users equal in their treatment of WIP guides. Unless a registered user *requires* his build to be protected from other users edits, in which case the only solution is the user space.--Lirielle 17:28, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::But we need to change our procedures because they are not working. And forcing the sign up its just a temporal solution and just the first step of a future bigger problem (of dead builds in usernamespace) aside from the frustration of an IP that is been force to sign up so he can edit and then get again more frustrated because they have to wait 4 days (not a min earlier) so they can edit the page and then again frustrated or stress now if he/she is not acknowledge on our requirements of styling and neutrality in the builds --Cizagna (Talk) 18:13, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::We haven't got any. Or have we? --Lirielle 19:45, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::The ones you implemented and others been following for the past year; moving guides from class pages to experimental, moving from main space to username space, renaming of names, etc. those are considerate procedures --Cizagna (Talk) 18:32, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Location template What do I need to do to get Gisgoul, the Devastated Village correctly processed by the template? (I had to add it to the Crow (monster) page, but could not.) --Lirielle 03:28, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Already did it for you, it was just to add another pipe for the 2nd field, but as i told you in your talk page it will be always at the bottom unless we change the separator to another character --Cizagna (Talk) 06:28, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. The ordering issue is a minor nuisance, though I guess we could indeed have used some other separator. But then, I don't feel like re-edting all pages where the template is used, unless I can make the bots operational again. --Lirielle 07:19, 17 September 2008 (UTC) My Page Hi, quick question, why did you delete my page? --MaydhynChina 11:02, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Quick answer ;) Your page was not deleted, it was moved to your Talk page as I had mistakenly used the former instead of the latter.--Lirielle 11:26, 23 September 2008 (UTC) About getting banned!Help!!! Hey there, I am a user of Sadida for 2 years in Dofus. I have not had another character. I have been playing in Shika since it was opened. I met many people, some of them was good some was bad. I have seen many high level people who has shared their accounts. Well...I quited dofus like 2 months ago at least I stopped leveling my sadida. I was making kamas for next summer. But there were some people who hate me in Shika. So they tried to take screenshots of my own speech. They said I was seeling kamas. I even cannot trust someone online so how can I sell kamas???? This is so annoying. I had good money on my account and many high lvl items. People were curious about what will I do with that much kamas. I was just saying : "I will sell them lol" It was just for fun! I even havent sold kamas online. With screenshots of my speech, you cant prove that I am selling kamas and banning me is not a solution. I could have taken many screenshots of high lvl players too about their mistakes. But I have never done. Because I did not care. Now I got banned! My sadida was 1st in ladder for many months in Shika. Now my kamas, my items and my sadida...they are all gone. I got a message said you are banned permanently. I really dont know what to do. I want to get my account back with everything on it. I just wanna know a solution about it. I will try my best to get my account. I dont know if its a good idea to leave a comment here well I already left...see ya «d»»«a»««v»»«y» :It's a sad story but complain on what you could have or could have not done its just a theory or speculation. Its very clear that in the rules trying to pursue real life personal gain with the commerce of Ankama Intellectual Property its a violation of the TOS of Ankama. The way you said things its clear you have intentions of selling kamas since you are going to quit the game and have no interest (so imagine if you go an airport and say "hi i have a bomb, lol" expect the officials to pamper you? i guess they will do the opposite). You should learn this issues talk public (and even privately) can become weapons for banning you. Also last and very important note. This wiki and I are not affiliated to Ankama in any way so there is nothing I or any one here can do to help you, you should talk with Ankama Support team. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Adventurer Hat The Adventurer Hat is crafted from two hats: Pink Piwi and Helmet. All the Pink Piwi Hats have the same stats, but the Helmets are all different. My doubt is: in the Taylor Workshop, must I use 3 identical Helmet? If the answer is "yes", I have found the two slots craft more difficult in Dofus! PS. Sorry my poor english... :( --Goodidea :No, they do not need to have the same stats. --Lirielle 17:03, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Guildopedia There's quite a few junk pages building up over there. I've tagged some of them and I left a message with Travern yet he's not done anythign about them. One in particular (Something about Marijuana) should've been gone a long time ago. As well as the older version of my guilds logo. Hopefully you can have a look at it when you have time. PerfidousT 20:55, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, guildopedia is a less strict place, i will check later those pages to be deleted. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:30, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Host Change I believe the website is currently hosted by wikia. I would very much like to offer to host it on its on VPS, or dedicated host. I would remove the current, laggy, page advertising and place it in a better place where it does not obstruct the page on smaller resolutions. The advertising would probably go where you decided, aslong as it was in clear view on each page. Im an old wikier(?), Oscardog. Msg me back here, or infact, email me. ashleyscool@hotmail.co.uk Thanks! Oscardog -- Fire Kwack Belt Are you sure that the maximal bonus of the belt is 15 intelligence? I've got a belt with 20 intelligence and i'm sure that its not maged yet...? :Fire Kwakelt on community site AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Guildopedia/Mist Sorry about that, my intentions were to consult with the guild leader on the changes we've made to the guild and rewrite the wiki page. I should have made the changes and replaced them at the appropriate time. It seemed like the idea of no information was better than incorrect information at the time, also considering that I created the page and did most of the edits. My mistake though. Thanks Icez 06:23, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Pet template I have started to create a pet template at User:Squirrelladventures/Template:Pet. I'm not very good with the code side of it, and I'm not sure what else I need to add. Can you make any suggestions? The talk page would probably be the best place for comments. TIA, AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:48, 26 November 2008 (UTC) parser function #replace ? hi! i've been looking at the Dofus template in order to figure out how best to reuse any useful code it may have for the Wakfu Wiki. the only problem is that i can't find any documentation on the #replace function you're using to generate the little elemental icons for characteristics and effects. could you point me in the right direction? is it worth using this or is there a better alternative? thanks. --Pallas-athene 06:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :I will answer you at your talk page at the wakfu wiki --Cizagna (Talk) 06:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::And is a better way to refer to the page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yet its a way only applicable to this or other specific wikis, since this is a template created for that sole purpose --Cizagna (Talk) 21:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Guild Of The Funky Hairy Men Its seen IGN as Guild Of The Funky Hairy Men 5.2 Factual correction Greetings, I tried to edit the moderator page to add the 4 new moderators en gm/admin on the Dutch server Dark Vlad. Because you ( understandably) closed the topic from editing I hope with this you can update the moderator topic. *Kolpen ( admin/gm) *Boret ( moderator) (Leeuw-I) *Polyvinyes (moderator) (Leeuw-II) *Radile-Cetam (moderator) (Leeuw-III) *Mescalere (moderator) (Leeuw-VI) I hope this is enough info to work with for you. Sincerely, Aurinia (Radile-Cetam) :Done, since im not sure if Kolpen is an Admin on the full sense or just a GM i have put him on the GM section, tell me if there is anything more to update, thanks --Cizagna (Talk) 02:23, 19 December 2008 (UTC) (date of answer is incorrect see history for proper date) Staff Page I'm not that great at editing the wiki, not overly good with it's programming language, so would you take a look at the staff page? Seems someone put on there that the Twiggy Staff enables you to use the Leaf emote. Stillgrave 02:12, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Mmmm I would need to confirm if its still possible. In the past every time you equip the weapon you had the Leaf emote available, and once you remove the weapon the emote stop to be available for you to use unless you already had the emote. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:27, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Some help please Hi recently my guild listing was removed...understnading please...did i place it in the wrong area...new to this...so i didn't mean to do something wrong....thank you staff@chroniccrsaders.com